This specification relates to providing contextual information to a user.
A device may provide a user with contextual information. For example, a device may display a web page about a particular subject, receive a search query from the user including search terms for the particular subject, retrieve search results responsive to the search query, and provide the search results to the user.
Typical interaction models require users to provide some form of a user query to a user device. For example, a user may have set a notification to be reminded when a movie is going to be released in the theaters. The day before the release date, a notification of “Movie X releases tomorrow” may appear on user's smart phone. The user may then decide to check movie reviews to determine whether to go see the movie. Accordingly, the user may state “phone, show me reviews for Movie X.” A search process then executes a search of resources using the query of “reviews for Movie X” to identify resources that may satisfy the user's informational needs.